La Bella Mafia
by Mbote
Summary: In a world full of hate, greed, betrayal and power, she was raised from day one to come to the head of the family. But when an emotion she hadnt been trained in comes into play can she maintain control or will it be her family's ultimate downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Ghostly chants reverberated within the enormous church, bouncing off the colors of the painted scenes of faith upon the etched glass of the windows

The ghostly chants of the priests reverberated throughout the enormous church, bouncing off the etched windows full of colors displaying painted scenes of faith. Light streamed down upon the followers in the pews, casting shadows across their down-turned faces. They silently grieved as a casket was slowly closed and the face of a man being seen one last time before disappearing within the great oak chamber to what would be everlasting rest. The mourner's dark clothing contrasting to the light created a sea of black, blending and molding within each other, a single unit of grief.

Except for a solitary occupant in the front pew, one reserved for the family of the deceased. The figure was surrounded by nothing but empty space and the well worn wood of the seat. Though the veiled individual's face was hidden, golden waves of hair cascaded down from within a jet black, wide rimmed hat to fall gently around her in a halo of curls, as if to separate her from the rest of the partisans by creating a glow of softness. Her back rigidly straight and legs crossed just so, creating a distinct feminine silhouette against the light. She hadn't moved an inch since the procession had begun, save her small but elegant hand which held a crucifix so tightly the edges had already started to bite into her skin causing crimson trails to slowly seep out from within the cracks of her fingers. The tension in her stature only hinted at, as her frail form stayed motionless, even as the groups started to file out.

A short while later, as the church was nearing vacancy, a young dark haired man silently approached from the shadows toward the lone blond, the rustling of his crisp suit creating a harsh noise against the silence. As he neared, he made a motion to reach toward her but stopped short when her face suddenly raised to the light and with slow but purposeful motions, lifted her veil. The silhouette of a long elegant neck and strikingly beautiful features were revealed to those left occupying the pews. A slender face, large blue eyes hooded with thick lashes, a refined nose and high cheekbones were only the start of her beauty. Hair fell to just frame her porcelain face, drastically contrasted by her full ruby lips.

"Serenity…," the young man started but stalled when he found he wasn't sure what he had to say.

No tears fell to mar her cheeks. No show of pain or sadness of silent agony. Her eyes held only an unobtrusive strength and acceptance.

"Seren-," he tried again but was cut off when she suddenly spoke and a voice fit for a siren emerged from her lips.

"Seiya."

It was said calmly but curtly with a voice that held a power that knew its authority, and he took it as the warning it was meant to be. He paused for a moment in what seemed to be thought before turning and retreating back into the shadowed rafters of the church.

She stood, slender and poised and straightened her perfectly pressed black dress. Her small five foot two form moved slowly forward, not a sound being made save for the small, steady rhythm of clicks made by her red heels on the stone floor, behind her, a bloody crucifix left on the pew. Climbing the few steps that led up to the lone coffin, she reached a graceful hand to lay flat against the wood and simply stared.

She knew what was to come next, what chain of events this happening would create and what responsibilities now would rest solely and rightly on her shoulders. Of course she knew. She had been preparing her whole life for this moment.

"Goodbye Father."

It was said barely above a whisper but her tone betrayed none of the emotion that had caused her to inflict the still bleeding wounds on her hand. She said not another word, but lifted her hand and stepped away, leaving a smear of blood on the dark oak.

When the warmth of the sun hit her face outside she knew this was it. She closed her eyes and for a moment lifted her face to the sky, letting the slow breeze caress her cheeks. Light was thrown to and fro, glimmering off the simple diamond necklace around her neck. This was the moment that she took on what she was born into. Opening her eyes once more, she didn't look back and, with a purposed step, started descending the pebbled steps towards a black limousine that lay below.

The same dark haired man from before was right behind her followed by a slew of large men in dark suits. They all fell closely behind but never a step ahead, following her every movement, silently watching and waiting.

"Serenity?" he asked timidly, unsure of what her reaction might be.

Just before stepping into the car she paused without turning around. Seiya braced himself for what he was sure would be another reprimand.

Lips parted and her angelic voice sounded out once more.

"I want Darien Marciello dead."


	2. Chapter 2

A loud crash sounded as glass met wall

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any of its characters

AN: This story is rated for language, scenes of violence and adult themes. You've been warned.

Enjoy 

La Bella Mafia Chapter 1

A strand of silky jet black hair fell into dark blue eyes. Fingertips reached up to brush it aside once more, a habit well exercised. A man of about twenty-eight stared down at the newspapers strewn before him. His face strongly featured and exquisitely handsome, glancing back and forth at the stories printed in bold letters among the headlines. His crisp white shirt's sleeves rolled up to the elbow revealing tanned skin. His black slacks hung low on his narrow hips.

"Shit," he said under his breath before continuing to flip through the papers.

He was standing behind a large wooden desk and the breeze coming in from the open French doors attached to his office was a welcome guest. It was a warm day and the sweat starting to bead on the sides of his face were akin to that, damp strands of his hair clinging to his forehead.

He reached up and flipped on a fan sitting on his desk, satisfied when the dull hum sounded and the blades started their turning. The cost of keeping his family's home 'truly authentic', as his mother used to say, was worth having to endure this humidity he supposed.

"Have we made the arrangements yet?" his deep baritone voice heavy with an Italian accent continued without his gaze moving from the papers.

"Well actually, as it turns out, it's not going to be as easy as we thought Darien," a second voice sounded within the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Darien glanced up, staring across his desk. "This situation has already gotten out of hand. We need to get control before problems start as a result."

"There is absolutely nothing linking us to this Darien," Mal reassured. "The police have already excluded us."

Darien scoffed, "Mal…the police will hardly be the problem, I think you know that."

Mal sighed, rubbing his temples. "There's been some unexpected developments." Readjusting himself in the large leather chair he continued. "Seems that the old man did have a kid after all. One that has only now stepped into the picture."

The smile fell from Darien's lips. "What are you talking about? Luciano didn't have a son." He didn't like the way this conversation was headed.

"Well, you're right. He didn't have a _son_," Mal responded before leaning up and dropping a picture on top of the newspaper Darien had been previously reading. The photo was of a small blond haired child, all curls and lace. The young girl had a grand smile on her small face, clinging to an older man. An older man Darien recognized as Richard Luciano.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Darien barely suppressed his laugh. "She doesn't look a year over five!" This time he let the laugh roll of his lips. "Is this who I'm suppose to fear? Death by rattle, is that it?"

"Not so much," Mal said before placing a second picture next to the previous one. This time the photo was of a young woman of about twenty-four and while much older the face could clearly be seen as the aged version of the younger girl. Her white dress clinging to her curves as the sun played across her face. The smile fell from Darien's face as he gave the photo a closer look.

"It's his only daughter, hardly a little girl anymore, and she's taking the family and its business interests. Seems she's been instructed by Luciano himself. He knew what he was doing." Mal noticed the way Darien was looking at the second picture. "And don't even think about it," he cut in before Darien could finish his thought. "From what our sources say, this isn't a woman you want to fuck around with. As far as she's concerned, we're the ones responsible for her father's death and she'll have our bodies at the bottom of the river the first chance she gets. She knows what she's doing Dare. And she knows what we're doing."

Darien continued to stare down at the face of the beauty in the photograph, not responding to Mal's words. How could he not have known that Luciano had a daughter, and a gorgeous one at that? He had probably kept her hidden for this very reason, no matter how unlikely it was that a woman would be the head of a family she was still his only heir and now controlled millions; millions that everyone else wanted. Including him. Her life would have been in danger from the moment she was born. He brought his hand up to touch her face in the photo. Looking up once more he smiled. It didn't matter, his interests were in those companies and if she was in front of those than she would become his interest as well.

"Keeping it all in the family is he?" Darien said, more of statement than a question. "Make an appointment," he continued casually.

Mal started, "Darien, are you kidding me, do you have a death wish? Let me repeat myself. She wants you dead."

Darien at him and smiled. "She's not going to kill me."

"And how do you figure that?" Mal questioned.

"Simple," Darien laughed. "She's a woman. And women, I can handle…if you know what I mean."

Mal didn't like where this was going. "Let me get this straight. You're way of fixing this is to seduce her? Into what? Just handing over her family's power?" he asked skeptically. "This is out of even your reach. It's too much of a risk. It's too dangerous."

"Maybe," smiling Darien looked at the picture once more, picking it up to shine in the light. "Either way," he paused. "It ought to be fun."

"Make the appointment," he said once more before walking around his desk and out the door.

"Those are gonna kill you, you know."

Pursing her lips together, she exhaled once more, watching the spirals of grey mix with cool the air. She half chuckled before responding.

"Considering the circumstances, that's not a bad way to go, don't you think?" Throwing a smirk at her companion, she waited for the inevitable retort.

Mina shook her head, knowing there was no point in arguing with Serenity, she had been trying to get her to stop smoking for years, why would she stop now. Besides, she was probably right. Instead she glanced back in front of her from her seat on the bench, watching two small children, a boy and a girl, play on an old set of swings, their laughter filtering through the air along with the creak of the rickety playground equipment. They settled into a comfortable silence.

"So how are things?" she asked suddenly, still watching the children.

"Oh," Serenity drawled, taking one last drag from her cigarette before grounding into the cement with the bottom of her heel. "Difficult," she stated simply, the last remnants of smoke flowing from her mouth. "I knew there were going to be problems with this transition. Just in the process of…correcting…when necessary," she smiled once more but when she glanced over she noted that Mina found no amusement in her dark humor. "I'm sorry," she recovered. "I know you don't like to talk about it. It's hard for my mind to think about anything else. It's not exactly a nine to five."

"Do you have to act like you enjoy it so much?" Mina questioned. "Dealing death cards doesn't exactly strike me as something that should be taken so lightly."

"I don't enjoy it," Serenity immediately responded, feeling the need to defend herself. "I've watched souls be stolen from this life simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She paused for a minute in thought. "But it is what it is. We'll always be victims of our own circumstances, and that doesn't exclude me. I do what's necessary for the family and that's it. That's all that matters."

Picking off some imaginary lint from her black skirt she stopped. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and decided that she needed to lead the conversation in a different direction.

"And you? How are you holding up? I know the last couple of weeks have been really hard on you too, and for Elizabeth and Rafael," Serenity followed Mina's gaze back to the children, the sun reflecting off her golden hair.

"I'm ok…I'm…yeah I'm ok….I'm just, you know….and they miss they're daddy…and I just don't know what to tell them when they ask," she stopped, her voice breaking preventing her from continuing. Serenity reached up a hand to rest softly on her shoulder.

"I'm ok," Mina reassured her. "I swear I'm fine…it's just been hard not having anyone. I mean, I'm surprised you even still talk to me," Mina said while reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Serenity moved the hand from Mina's shoulder to her chin and lifted her face. "I will always be here for you. We're surrounded by what seems a world filled with nothing but death and if we don't have each other than we are truly damned." Looking straight into Mina's eyes she continued. "You are still a part of this family," she said slowly, emphasizing each word, imploring her to understand. "My father's stubbornness sometimes got the better of him and I'm sorry that you've been alone during these past years."

Mina let a small smile grace her face and shook her head. "I knew what choice I was making when I married him," she said softly, the sweetest sadness in her eyes. "I don't think that Uncle Richard ever forgave me." She looked down, "he told me if I turned my back on the family he would do the same to me. But I loved Lorenzo. I couldn't stop loving him Serenity. And he loved me. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Father loved you Mina," Serenity quietly reassured her but knew that she couldn't make this better for her. Turning back to gaze at the sunset she confessed, "He just hated the Marciello family more."

A loud crash sounded as glass met wall. "Who the fuck does he think he is." A voice came from behind a large chair that was set before grand glass windows that covered the walls of a spacious office before continuing. "Darien Marciello may think he's at the top of the fucking food chain but I could squash him like a roach under my shoe. He's just going to waltz into her office? He'll be lucky if he walks out without a bullet in his head!"

"Hey! Don't waste that, its good shit," a voice idly responded from a chair just in front of the large oak desk watching the discarded whiskey run down the wall and down to the broken glass that now lay on the floor. The chair swiveled around quickly to reveal a man in his mid 30s glaring piercing ice blue eyes at his companion. "He thinks he can just fucking come in here and take everything that I've made, Rubeus. I know what he wants. Everyone knows what he wants. If I was the head of this family he would be dead within the hour but instead I sit here while he's up on his damn high horse because we're now under the fucking authority of that God damn little girl!"

"You're the one who sounds like a little girl Diamond," Rubeus sounded once more, becoming more and more bored with the conversation. "Throwing a tantrum isn't going to change the situation. This family was built on Richards back and you know it. Hell, you're not even technically family, just the boy who does some dirty work. He wouldnt have thought twice about cutting your neck like a disposable toy." Twirling a pocket knife loosely between this fingers he added, "Besides, that 'god damn little girl' was his only daughter and the only thing in this world he loved and I wouldn't hesitate to say that she'd love to see your throat cut as well. And despite the fact that the board may not be happy with her in control, she has the loyalty of those closest to Richard, and they'll kill anyone who they view as a threat. So may I suggest that you start playing the kiss ass instead of the angry jaded child. And you've never really made the best impression on her have you?" he smiled then, a dark grin growing on his features. "Or is that it? She didn't want to fuck and now you feel like a rejected schoolboy?" Rubeus looked at Diamond knowingly only more satisfied with himself when Diamond didn't immediately answer.

"Yes, well, we'll see who she rejects when she finds out-," Diamond started with venom in his voice but was cut off abruptly when a beep sounded from the phone on his desk and the voice of his secretary filtered through the speaker.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you sir but Miss Luciano wants to see you in her office….immediately."

Diamond didn't respond.

"Sir?" the secretary asked again.

"Tell her I'm on my way."

Rubeus chuckled, "may I suggest that you go to the 'little girl' with your tail between your legs if _you_ want to live past the hour."

"Shut the fuck up Rubeus," but even as he rose angrily from his seat, he knew that Rubeus was right.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really motivates me to have feedback. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer but school has been crazy busy and I don't want to just throw up any old thing for you guys to read. The next chapter after this might take a little bit, a couple weeks I suppose, but that's only because it's going to be longer. But I have the outline ready and I know what its going to be so no worries!

Also, sorry if there was confusion about the division of scenes in my last chapter, I noticed afterwards that the distinction I made didn't show up when I posted, something I tried to fix in this chapter.

Now without further ado I give you Chapter 3 of La Bella Mafia. Enjoy

The afternoon sun lathered its rays down on Darien Marciello as he walked through large chrome doors and into an office building. Removing his sunglasses after entering the lobby he was greeted by a large but near barren room. Completely covered in marble, gold lacing and a contrast of modern chrome to match the doors, it was a grand room indeed and made a statement in itself about the kind of investment that went into it. The only other thing in the room was single reception desk, placed directly at the center. In fact, the desk almost seemed out of place in this palace of an entry way, its plain boxed shape and over shined wood seemed to be a flaw on a perfect face. It blocked the path to a silver elevator, while an older woman behind the desk typed away diligently on a computer. Darien took the few long strides that brought him before the desk and its occupant hoping to be directed to his destination. When the woman didn't acknowledge him after a few patient moments he cleared his throat, subtly, hoping to announce his presence. He watched as she stopped and her shoulders slumped. She sighed in annoyance before rolling her eyes and looking up at him expectantly without saying a word.

"I'm here to see Ms. Luciano, I have an appointment."

She looked him up and down for a moment. "Third floor," was her only response before she was once again ignoring him and typing away on her computer.

He sighed, hoping that the rest of his visit wouldn't be as irritating and made his way around the desk and towards the silver doors. Didn't she know who he was, his mind pouted. And even if she hadn't, his good looks had always been enough to charm any woman. He mentally huffed before pressing the button that opened the elevator doors.

Stepping into the large steel elevator he pressed the button for the third floor before leaning back on the railing casually, letting his hands fall to rest in his pockets as he waited. Watching the lights for the floors illuminate he noticed that there were two other floors marked 'private' and wondered at them briefly, but he couldn't put too much more thought into it before the elevator chimed, alerting him to his arrival.

Doors opened to his blue eyes to reveal a flurry of bodies moving about a busy office. Men and women in business attire, scurrying in every which direction, carrying files and holding dozens of different conversations that only came out to be one blurred white noise in his ears. They reminded him of ants

"Ants serving a queen, how fitting," he mumbled to himself.

"Mr. Marciello?"

He turned at his name to come face to chest with a rather large man in a dark suit Standing next to the goliath of a human being was a shorter and less heavy set man staring straight into his eyes, and he didn't look happy…he looked pissed.

"Yes?" Darien sounded, intentionally sounding casual.

"We're going to search you." The gruff voice of the large man said forcefully.

Before Darien could open his mouth for a response he was turned roughly around and up against a wall as hands patted him down. He opened his mouth to protest but before he could the younger man came around to look him in the face once more.

"Let's get something straight, you move the wrong way, I shoot you. You speak the wrong way, I shoot you. You even look at her the wrong way, and surprise, I shoot you. Got it?"

A sly grin crept on Darien's face. "What if she wants me to look at her that way?"

He was roughly pulled away from the wall and shoved down into a chair before receiving another disgusted look from the smaller man.

"Try me," he patted a gun resting in the holster slung around his shoulders, before walking away, muttering curses under his breath.

"Ok, I'll just wait here then," Darien called out and smiled before crossing his legs, and leaning back in his chair once more.

.

Darien checked his watch again for what seemed like the tenth time. It had been two hours, he had yet to be seen, and he was becoming quite annoyed with this game. He could see the sun setting out beyond the widows of the office and sighed. Right when he was about to inquire as to when he could be seen once more he saw the door to what he assumed was her office open and a few people file out including a tall man with white hair, followed by the woman whom he recognized from the earlier photograph. If he thought she was beautiful on paper than he was blown away by her in person.

"Alright, then all the arrangements have been made I assume?" she asked.

"Of course, but if I could just-" but the white haired man was cut off before he could finish.

"That will be all, I've wasted quite enough of my time on you already today Diamond."

She glanced at Darien then, making eye contact. Neither one broke away for a full ten seconds before she lifted her eyebrows, scoffed under her breath and disappeared back into her office, slamming the door.

Much later, long after the sun had dipped below the horizon and as the last person was leaving the office a phone rang. The remaining woman was behind a desk that sat next to the door from which Darien had seen Serenity disappear earlier. She picked it up, listened for a moment in silence before answering a short "ok" and placing the phone back on its receiver. Gathering her things she strode towards the elevator doors.

"She said to go in," she said nervously to him as she passed, quickly making her way to the silver doors.

"That doesn't sound good," Darien wondered out loud at her skittish mannerisms before walking towards the office. At least he was finally getting somewhere. And he had only been here, he glanced at his watch, six hours.

He walked into the darkened office and immediately narrowed his eyes to try and see. The only light was coming from a small desk lamp and the city lights below which could be seen from the wall to wall glass windows. He could only make out the darkened shapes of what he figured were pieces of furniture. When he moved to step further into the office he stopped short when a voice suddenly sounded out through the darkness.

"That's quite close enough," a distinct feminine tone stated.

Darting his eyes around trying to find the source of the voice he finally saw her, a dark silhouette against the night sky, back dropped by the glowing moon. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness more details started to come into focus.

She looked different than from when he had seen her before. He started to take in everything about her appearance. Her long blonde hair had been let loose and was framing her petite body down to her waist. Her black suit vest was gone and the top few buttons of her white blouse had been unbuttoned to reveal a teasing amount of cleavage. Noticing that she held a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he watched as her now bare feet padded softly over to her desk where she lightly smothered it on a crystal ash tray. The embers faded into the darkness as she placed down the glass as well after letting its last remnants of wine smooth over her tongue.

He shifted, unsure of what to do, she wasn't even acknowledging him, though he was sure she had heard him enter. She was toying with him.

She finally looked up at him, "You have about one minute to tell me why you're here before I decide that I may just want to kill you now."

"Uh, well," he was caught off guard by her attitude, he hadn't expected this environment. He had come purposely during the day, during business hours, while there were still plenty of people around the office. He may have been confident walking in but one could never be too careful, he was in a vulnerable position. Mal was right. He was taking a risk with his life by coming here.

"Thirty seconds," she said curtly.

"Well Ms. Luciano," he said regaining his composure. "I have a proposition," he said coolly, letting the ball go back into her court.

"Ah," she raised her head. "Now see, that's what vexes me. Since I do know why you're here, it surprises me that you made this appointment at all. Do tell me, Darien Marciello, why I kept them from putting a bullet in your head the second you stepped into this building.

"Maybe the reason I came is worth more to you than you think," he said carefully, maintaining his confident composure.

"I have to say," she said casually, "you have a more balls than I gave you credit for."

"Yes, well," he responded. "Like I said, I came with something I thought might be worth you not killing me over."

"Are you carrying a gun?" her voice asked suddenly.

He paused and narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again.

"No," he replied cleanly.

"Good."

Before he could take another breath there was a gun staring him between the eyes.

"Sexy," he teased. "Do I even want to know where you pulled that out of?"

The sound of the gun cocking was his response.

"Do you have any idea how much I would love to pull this trigger?"

"Well then why don't you?"

"Well then that would make me a murderer now wouldn't it? And then I'd be no better than you. Besides, I was just too damn curious." Hatred was seething from between her teeth as she spat her words.

"Please don't pretend like the blood on my hands is any different than the blood on yours.

What, you don't think it counts as murder if you're not the one behind the gun?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Ignoring his logic she continued, "Or maybe I should put it where it will do the most damage." In one swift move she lowered the gun from his face to the crotch of his trousers, causing him to flinch.

"Ok! Ok, you've got my attention, Christ woman."

She paused before moving it away from his pants but still kept it pointed in his direction.

"Why are you here?" she said resolutely, staring straight into his eyes.

"Look," he started. "Contrary to what you've been led to believe, I had nothing to do with your father's death." He saw her open her mouth to protest, but continued before she had the chance to interrupt. "No, listen. How can this make any sense to you? Do you have any idea how much I would have been risking if I had tried something like this? True, lots of people want your money now, and I certainly wouldn't mind having it, but I hardly would have risked everything by making the fuck up of killing the head of the whole fucking Luciano family. It's crossing a line in a very bold way, and it's not my style. I have my own worries as of the moment and while our father's rivalry squandered their lives, I refuse to let it ruin mine. I remain the easiest person to pin it on, yes, but I guarantee you that no one from my side had a damn thing to do with that murder."

She continued to point the gun at him but said nothing.

"We have something in common, you and I. We take what we do very seriously and I for one have always upheld the agreements of our families co-existence in this city. Just hear me out ok? I don't know who killed your father but I may have some information that could lead us to find out who did."

"That's awfully convenient for you, don't you think?" she scoffed.

"Maybe it is, but I came here didn't I? I risked having my brains blown out. That's gotta count for something."

He looked her straight in the eyes while holding his hands up in defense. "Please, one dinner. That's all I ask. One dinner, and we can talk about what my people know. If you don't like what you hear, then you can shoot me. What do you have to lose?"

She raised an eyebrow before moving her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his lips, and he resisted the urge to close the distance between their mouths. His eyes started to drift shut as her perfume invaded his senses but opened again suddenly when he felt the gun lowered back down to the crotch of his pants.

"Oh, I certainly do hope for your sake that you're not simply biding time for yourself Marciello," she said slowly, articulating each word, lips barely brushing against his. "Because let us get something straight. You don't know me, and you certainly have no idea what I'm capable of. Let's hope you don't have to find out."

She moved closer to his face, slowly running her lips along the edges of his cheek, hot breath tingling his senses. His eyes drifted shut as he reveled in the hot sensation and he leaned into her touch. The front of his pants suddenly felt too small.

She shoved him then and he stumbled back, not prepared for the sudden movement.

"Now get the fuck out of my office."


End file.
